prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrath of Kahn
The Wrath of Kahn is the ninth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars, ''and the 149th episode of the show overall. It aired on August 23, 2016. Synopsis One of the PLLs goes rogue to prove that Noel Kahn is Uber A, while the others try to find evidence to back her theory and worry about her emotional state. Emily unexpectedly turns to Paige for comfort in her time of need, which causes tension in her other relationships. Jason and Aria team up to look into Mary’s past and what she might be hiding. Notes *In The Kahn's Cabin, Spencer and Emily find a flash drive full of videos from the time they were in A's Dollhouse. After watching one of the videos, they discover that Noel Kahn was helping Charlotte torture them. The flash drive is later stolen when someone breaks into Spencer's house. *Emily tells Paige that a new A is stalking them. *Aria and Jason discover that Steven Kahn, Noel's father, orchestrated the adoption of Mary's Second Child. *Hanna witnesses Noel disposing Sara Harvey's broken phone. He later takes it back when Hanna fails to prove that he's A.D. *Aria receives a text from Ezra stating that Nicole wasn't one of the rescued Colombian hostages. *Fully convinced that he is Uber A, Hanna abducts Noel after attacking him at his cabin, at the end of the episode. Title and Background *The title of this episode is a reference to the Star Trek movie Wrath of Khan. *It also refers to Noel Kahn's anger towards Hanna. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal ''(credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (credited only) Supporting Cast *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Furey Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on June 2nd, 2016.Twitter: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on June 15th, 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode and wrapped on June 22nd, 2016.Twitter: Jonell Lennon confirms last day of filming for the episode *This is the first penultimate episode to not be written or co-written by an executive producer of the show. *The intro in this episode features Alison doing the 'Shhh'. Ironically, Alison is absent from the episode, making this the first episode of 7A from which Alison is absent. *This is Jonell Lennon's last episode for the show. This is also the first season, since Season 1, that Jonell did not write an episode for a half season. *The episode was watched live by 1.09 million viewers. *With only four of the main cast credited during the opening credits making an appearance, this episode features the least number of main character appearances of all the episodes in the season so far. Featured Music *"In The Dark" by Carl Broemel - (Sabrina taste tests icing when Emily arrives at The Brew; Emily warns Sabrina away from Noel when she finds out Noel is the client Sabrina will be baking for) *"Sex and Candy (Marcy Playground Cover)" by Unions - (Flashback) Jason brings Aria coffee in bed, then asks if she'll come to Ethiopia with him during his charity mission; Aria is noticeably shaken, after flashing back to her and Jason's past romance) *"Each Man" by Greg D'Allessandro - (Hanna ignores a call from Aria as she waits at the counter of a bar when Noel arrives at the dinner; Hanna spikes a pint of beer then heads over to Noel) *"Leaving" by Coast - (Hanna sits down at Noel's table, hands him the drug laced beer, then announces that she's the one he's there to meet and that she knows he killed Sara) *"Rock and Roll Rave" by The Preatures - (After Noel claims that Sara died from a fall in her shower, Hanna questions why he needed to throw her phone in the garbage, far away from The Radley) *"Don’t Let Me Go" by Bandit Heart - (Spencer apologizes to Marco for the false alarm; Emily calls Paige and asks her to come over; Paige watches Sabrina at The Brew; Ezra texts Aria that he's coming home and that Nicole wasn't found) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7 Episode 9 "The Wrath of Kahn" Promo (HD)|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x09 Sneak Peek "The Wrath of Kahn" (HD)|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x09 Sneak Peek 2 "The Wrath of Kahn"|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the Scenes CkdQV6GXAAA0XO_.jpg CkceoIRUgAAgTOa.jpg 13392879_1060463994046884_207363457_n.jpg Script-7x09.jpg 13388758_594562777382675_563699282_n.jpg 13381391_257210897990197_65262756_n.jpg 13402475_1634502693540819_1509037330_n.jpg 13398368_625104120986016_1093497901_n.jpg ClghjdnUsAAzT9p.jpg 13391360_1245325205492629_240467504_n.jpg 13423576_500036703530947_1718759611_n.jpg 143906_0102-900x601.jpg 143906_0939-900x601.jpg Promotional 143875_0139-900x601.jpg 143875_0245-900x601.jpg 143875_0340-900x601.jpg 143875_0385-900x601.jpg 143875_0433-900x601.jpg 143875_0473-900x601.jpg 143875_0768-900x601.jpg 143875_0801-900x601.jpg 143875_0816-900x601.jpg 143875_0848-400x598.jpg 143906_0064-900x601.jpg 143906_0142-900x601.jpg 143906_0243-900x601.jpg 143906_0311-900x601.jpg 143906_0525-900x601.jpg Marco_and_Spencer_7x09.jpeg Marco_and_Spencer_2_7x09.jpeg 143875_0608-900x601.jpg 143875_0664-900x601.jpg 143875_0686-900x601.jpg 143875_0711-900x601.jpg 143906_0565-900x601.jpg 143906_0641-900x601.jpg 143906_0784-900x601.jpg 143906_0838-900x600.jpg Aria_and_Jason_7x09.jpeg Aria_and_Jason_2_7x09.jpeg Screencaps Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0061.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0069.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0071.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0074.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0076.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0081.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0089.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0094.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0095.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0097.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0100.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0103.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0104.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0105.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0109.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0110.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0113.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0115.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0116.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0118.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0120.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0121.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0123.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0124.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0126.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0128.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0133.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0134.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0136.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0139.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0142.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0146.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0147.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0150.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0152.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0153.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0155.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0157.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0158.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0161.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0162.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0163.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0166.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0169.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0172.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0175.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0176.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0178.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0179.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0180.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0181.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0182.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0183.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0184.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0185.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0212.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0213.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0214.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0217.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0218.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0219.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0221.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0223.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0225.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0227.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0229.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0231.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0234.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0239.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0240.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0241.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0242.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0243.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0245.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0246.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0247.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0248.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0249.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0250.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0252.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0254.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0255.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0259.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0261.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0262.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0264.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0265.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0267.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0269.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0271.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0275.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0276.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0277.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0278.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0280.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0282.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0283.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0285.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0288.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0290.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0291.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0293.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0295.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0296.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0298.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0299.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0300.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0302.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0304.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0305.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0307.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0310.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0311.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0313.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0315.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0317.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0318.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0319.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0323.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0324.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0325.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0327.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0329.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0330.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0331.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0332.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0339.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0342.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0350.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0351.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0355.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0358.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0359.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0361.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0363.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0365.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0367.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0370.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0372.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0373.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0375.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0376.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0381.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0384.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0386.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0388.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0391.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0393.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0395.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0396.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0397.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0398.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0399.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0401.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0402.jpg The_Wrath_of_Kahn2883.jpg The_Wrath_of_Kahn3310.jpg The_Wrath_of_Kahn3312.jpg The_Wrath_of_Kahn3323.jpg References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Freeform Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Final Season